diablofandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Demise101
Hi there, Demise101! Welcome to our Diablo Wiki, and thank you for your contribution on User:Demise101! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. I am happy you decided to create an account to make yourself part of the community. Please, take the time and introduce yourself. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what other people are editing right this minute, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the community portal talk page, on the associated with each article, or post a message on User talk:Danrr! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. And take a gander at the Manual of Style for an overview of the type of writing style required in our pages. :And last but not the least, please use the Forums for any kind of discussion regarding the inner workings of this wiki and get an idea of what to do next. It is always a good idea to use the Shoutbox widget to let others know that you're online or even just to say Hi. I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to contributing with you! :-- Danrr (Talk) 02:23, 20 June 2011 Contacting a Bureaucrat Some people enable emails to be sent to them if you leave a message on their Talk page, if the bureaucrat you are attempting to contact has, they may receive an email notifying them of it. They will also be notified of messages on their Talk page of a specific wiki across any Wikia wiki they visit, so merely logging in on any Wikia wiki ought to get their attention. Therefore, I'd say the best way to contact a person would be to leave a message on their Talk page. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I wasn't sure if that was what you were implying or not, so rather than be arrogant and assume you were suggesting I ask for advancement, I choose to err on the side of humility. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:17, October 14, 2011 (UTC) I never said I didn't want to be an admin here, I just prefer being asked if I want a promotion over asking for one. Vadalism isn't that bad, a few here and there, but it isn't extreme. Spam is more frequent, I think. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:41, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Well if you think another is needed, I suppose I'll ask then. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:59, October 14, 2011 (UTC) Re First of all, why would you need my permission to contact Wikia? On to your issue, I'm not entirely sure what you are talking about (a link to the page would help), but I'm guessing you mean the main page? The white lines appear when you view it in monobook, if you switch to Wikia look, it isn't as broken in appearance. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:30, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Oh yes, that thing. It's ugly, I wouldn't miss it for a second. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:50, October 16, 2011 (UTC) "Banning Tutorial" Don't worry about whether I know how to do things around here or not. This is not the only wiki I am an admin/bureaucrat on. A vandal that makes one edit and then leaves isn't really a high priority threat, especially when someone has already fixed the vandalism. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 12:06, October 17, 2011 (UTC) Reporting Vandals I always check the contributions by IPs, so reporting them isn't really necessary unless they are going on a rampage and you need me to take notice as soon as possible, in which case, I will be most quickly informed via an addition to my Talk page. You can always report vandalism by a registered user though, as they are more likely to be overlooked. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 10:26, November 2, 2011 (UTC) Hey Hey, I just wanted to say, thank you for your message. I've fixed my mistake and opened the Blog Post for everyone to post comments. I don't disagree that the so-called "spoilers", if you will, are indeed shocking, but after careful thought, and comparing them with what has been confirmed, I think they are, if nothing else, at least possibly true. For instance, if the producers are going to end the Diablo plot they've been developing with the third game, as they say they are, I'm beginning to realize actually how unlikely it is for the Angiris Council and Tyrael to not die in the game, if only to create some sense of balance or closure... Ralnon (talk) 00:45, November 16, 2011 (UTC) Counter vandalism Yeah... as you said, I already have two new admins, so I don't think I'll be needing more help at this time. I am still doing most of the work, but this is probably because I visit the wiki more often than anyone else. You are still certainly welcome to revert any vandalism you see of course, but the vandalism has actually dropped significantly compared to the first few days following Diablo III's release. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 05:06, May 24, 2012 (UTC) Geez, Demise, leave us a little work to do! (Just joking there, I think it's important to take notice of the time you're spending here helping out. It's appreciated, and keep it up.) Breywood 02:33, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Excellent work on the Zealot page. :)) Breywood 14:22, May 25, 2012 (UTC) :I have given you Rollback rights, happy hunting. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 04:04, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::As I mentioned above (Reporting Vandals), I always check IP edits. Even if anyone undoes their edits, or deletes their new pages, I will look at them all. You might wonder what the purpose of having other admins or rollback rights is if I am checking everything anyway, well it is so you can handle the problems faster when I am not here. I do not, however, check every registered user's edits. In the case that you detect a registered user has been misbehaving, report them to my talk page. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:35, May 26, 2012 (UTC) :::Nope, I can see rollbacks just fine. Maybe they are hidden from non-admins? I don't know, I'm a bureaucrat on both of the wikis I use. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:01, May 26, 2012 (UTC) ::::Yes, I use Monobook as my wiki skin as I can't stand Wikia look. Recent Changes is easily accessible from Monobook and far more informative than Recent Activity. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 00:03, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I suppose if you want a reporting page, you can create one at User:Tephra/Report. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:32, May 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey Demise, it's been a long time since we last spoke, but I just wanted to say that you're doing a great job improving this wiki. In fact - and I saw your message on Tephra's talk page - even if he didn't want to make me an administrator or anything, I would have thought that he might have considered you. Don't worry, maybe in the future...none of us can deny that you've done a seriously decent job fighting vandalism and updating articles. :By now, I think you've noticed the ongoing dispute between me and several other users, and there have been serious demands for me to either leave or to resolve it soon...along with other much more irrelevant things - like, what does it matter what ethnicity I am? But I am planning on resolving this, as soon as I am able to. But I'd also like your advice on how to do so. ::Granted, the articles were never perfect, yet I can't honestly say I like the newer versions all that much either. I'm really sorry about bothering you, but you've been a decent mediator before, and I'm still not entirely sure how to proceed from here, to either continue editing (to the extent I am able to), or to leave altogether. What do you think I should do? Ralnon (talk) 22:35, May 25, 2012 (UTC) Dash I do not understand the purpose of the Dash template. Typing out the template takes more characters than — and there is an dash button in the editor as well if you are incredibly lazy. In Monobook it is quite easy to access at the bottom of the editor, in Wikia look you have to open the more window, but either way takes no more time than typing out . I really see no reason for this template... [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 18:58, May 26, 2012 (UTC) Nav bar I included most of your version, though I made a few modifications as well. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 06:25, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Whimsyshire ARG I don't even know what that whole article is supposed to be about, it looksto me like a whole lot of random speculation and pointless drivel with excessive external links (including to other Diablo wikis, which I think is kind of discourteous). I'd really like to just delete it all, though I don't know much about D3 and there might actually be substance there I can't recognize due to ignorance. What is it you think I should do? [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 22:27, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :It was created by an anonymous IP. I don't go to users that don't register and offer then a chance to defend their work, they have to come to me. I will gather the opinions of the other admins and probably delete the page, if the contributors to it can give me a good reason for its existence, I might restore it. [[user:tephra|◄► Tephra ◄►]] 23:29, May 29, 2012 (UTC)